Naruto's Inheritance
by Seitora
Summary: Kyuubi refuses to give Naruto chakra without a fight. Naruto needs that chakra. What choice does he have but to break Kyuubi until it gives him its chakra without hesitation? BDSM, lemons, Dom!Naru, Fem!Sub!Kyuubi. WARNING: M-Rated content
1. Chapter 1

**The genesis for this fic was the 'Kyuubi as Naruto's Sub and slut' topic in the Restricted Forum on The Fanfiction Network (TFF). **

**If you are interested in seeing some of the discussions in that topic, as well as the dedicated topic for this fic, a link to the site is at the top of my profile page.**

**This fic was started after Chapter 519 in the manga. Things will not necessarily be canon compliant.**

**WARNING: Lemons, 18+, BDSM themes**

* * *

><p>Taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel, Naruto wiped the sweat off his body, skin gleaming in the midday sun. Looking around at the fauna of the so-called island, he sighed. It was difficult work, trying to use the Nine-tailed Chakra Mode, as he called it. It wasn't just the power that made it hard – it was all the other things that it offered. The raw chakra that made up his shroud could actually be made into immaterial limbs that could be maneuvered, and making it move in reaction to his will was taking a great amount of practice. He also gained a sensor-type ability while in this form, which was far more sensitive than the chakra sensing most sensor-nins used – it allowed him to detect the emotions of all that surrounded him. However, it too would need time to get under total control, as he was currently overwhelmed by the emotions of others around him when using the Kyuubi's chakra.<p>

Speaking of which...Naruto growled. It would be so much easier if the damned fox would just cooperate with him. In his youth, Naruto had to fight tooth and nail to get so much as a sliver of chakra – the fox had allowed him usage of its chakra just once without any drawbacks, when fighting Neji in the Chunin Exams. Every other incident involved Naruto either needing it to survive brush with deaths, when he was emotionally unstable, which Kyuubi used to take control to satisfy its bloodlust, or when his perverted sensei, the late Jiraiya, had loosened the seal.

So he had grown and trained, and just now, Naruto had subjugated the nine-tails for once and for all, with the help of his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, the former Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Even that had come at a cost, as his mother's soul had finally run out of power, and she had faded off to the afterlife.

The blonde grit his teeth. Naruto had promised to himself that he wouldn't let the Kyuubi suffer, and yet for once he wasn't sure about keeping his word. Even now, Kyuubi was draining his chakra every time he used the chakra shroud, preventing him from using shadow clones, from using a Kyuubi transformation like Bee could use to transform into the Hachibi, and even slowing down his regular training. He needed to finish his training, damnit, so he could go out and get into the war that the others were trying to keep him in the dark about.

In the timespan of a few seconds, Naruto made his mind up, as he sat down on the ground, leaning back against a tree. Spacing his breaths out evenly and relaxing his body, he began to meditate. It was...peaceful. With just a few actions, he had let go of his worldly attachments, and felt himself drifting off...

His eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking into slit pupils.

**"So you came back, Narutooooooo!"**Kyuubi started off disturbingly complacent, but by the end, it had returned to its old mood of mindless raging, roaring out the last syllable of his name.

"Shut up, you damn overgrown fox," Naruto said. Each word was quietly spoken, yet they belied a cool anger that rivalled the Kyuubi's own hot rage. "First, you took my father from me, then you took my mother away. Now, you just won't give up the fight, will you?" Taking a breath, he continued, "In case you haven't noticed, there's an organisation out there trying to kill us jinchuuriki and use you bijuu for their own ends. If Uchiha Madara gets me, that's end-game. After all, as I recall, he can control you with his eyes, can't he?" A soft chuckle escaped his mouth as an idea sprung to his mind. "Unless you like being controlled by itsy-bitsy humans, and just haven't told me yet?"

There was a few second's worth of silence, until Kyuubi blew its metaphorical gasket again. **"NARUTO, YOUUUUUU!"** It tried to move, but the Shinto shrine posts that Naruto had summoned in his mental realm had pinned the Kyuubi flat on the ground, so it settled for snapping its jaws. **"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU!"**

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try," Naruto taunted the chakra entity. "Besides, fair's fair. You did just end up killing off the last remnant of my mother."

"Actually, not really, Naruto."

Naruto whirled around, and let his jaw drop at the sight before him.

Kushina giggled, "Did you miss me, son?"

The flaxen-haired young man narrowed bright blue eyes, ignoring a barked cry of **"Kushina?"**from the fox. The whole situation had just gone weird in the span of only a few seconds. He had seen his mother fade away before his eyes, the last of the lifeforce that had fuelled her mental projection having faded away in binding away the Kyuubi and then maintaining a physical form long enough for her to explain the background behind the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure. There was no way that this red-haired lady in her mid-twenties standing before him could be his mother.

"I don't know how you managed to get out whatever this is, Kyuubi, but I won't stand for you mocking me. I subdued you before, don't think I can't do it again," Naruto warned as orange pigmentation appeared around his yellow eyes. He didn't think it a wise idea to use the Nine-Tailed Chakra shroud if Kyuubi had somehow managed to manifest a clone of his mother in his own mind, outside of the cage that bound it now.

Kushina snorted. "You-you really think I'm the Kyuubi, don't you? Don't be ridiculous, Naruto." She pointed at the Kyuubi, who had since become silent with Kushina's appearance. "You sealed Kyuubi away again, in something even stronger than what Minato came up with."

"And yet I saw you fade away from this realm with my own eyes," Naruto retorted. "Prove to me you're not Kyuubi."

Kushina took a deep breath, before her head snapped up so fast Naruto thought he heard a crack, and she snapped her fingers. "You're in Sage Mode right now, aren't you, son? That means you can detect my chakra. Give it a try."

Frowning, Naruto wondered what the phantasm meant, but he decided to give it a try anyways. Floating his chakra sense around him, he felt the chakra that made up the form of Kushina. It felt...almost like...

"You're like Kyuubi's chakra is..." Naruto whispered, "Except...opposite? I...what's going on?"

Kushina hmmed, before sitting down on the floor, and pat her hand down. "Come sit with me, Naruto." Slowly, Naruto followed along, still confused about what was going on. "You remember that your father only sealed away half of the Kyuubi's chakra into you, right?"

"Yes," Naruto agreed, wondering where this was heading. "Ero-sensei told me about it while we were on the training trip. Only the Kyuubi's yang chakra was sealed within me, while dad sealed the yin chakra within himself to take with him to the Death God's stomach.

"Indeed," Kushina concurred to Naruto's version of events. "Minato sealed the yin chakra in himself. And then he sealed a part of himself into you."

Gears turned like clockwork in the last living Uzumaki, and he leaped foward from his sitting position with excitement as he realised what the person he now knew to be his mother was getting at. "Oh! You mean-"

"Yes, yes, settle down, son," Kushina berated him, waiting until Naruto had sheepishly seated himself again. "Yang chakra can be thought of as the physical energy that runs through your veins. It's why you have such a ridiculous amount of stamina and chakra, even more than is normal for an Uzumaki. In all the world, only three people might have more chakra than you do, all decades older than you. Given what I managed to see of the outside world in the last few hours, I hope Hoshigaki Kisame was killed in battle today as well."

"And Yin chakra in turn is all about the mind and spirit," Naruto gushed enthusiastically.

"Yes," his mother responded. She thought about reprimanding him for his sudden bounciness, but decided not to. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't been hyperactive at his age. Although it was an odd contrast for him to be in Sage Mode still and still be so wild. "The fragment of Minato's soul that was sealed into your body also held some of the Kyuubi's yin chakra. However, because it was Kyuubi's yin chakra, he couldn't use it. When he faded away after having redone your seal, the yin chakra wandered around in your body. It didn't attack you, since there were safeguards against that, and yet it couldn't reunite with the Kyuubi's yang chakra, either. So when I faded away, it recognised me, and rejuvenated my form."

"M-mom..." Naruto launched himself at Kushina, bowling her over as he hugged her. Tears ran down his blue eyes, the natural chakra in his body having since dissipated. "I-I thought you were gone forever."

"Now, now, Naruto-kun," Kushina said as she patted her only child's back, reassuring him as he alternated between sobbing, choking, and hiccupping. "I'm here for you, son. Maybe not forever, but I'll still be here for a long time again for you."

* * *

><p>"So, why did you come here anyways, Naruto?" Kushina asked her son, who had since calmed down. She hadn't been able to view the outside world quite like Minato had, only being able to pick up snippets here and there. She had seen Kisame Hoshigaki appear out of that wrapped sword, Samehada, but other than that nothing else. It was only reasonable to assume that the blue-skinned man had been slain if Naruto had not made much of a reaction towards her comment hoping for his death.<p>

"Oh," Naruto grit his teeth as he remembered what he had come for, before he had gotten sidetracked by the appearance of his mother. He looked to the side at the red mass of malice and corrosive chakra that was called the Kyuubi no Yoko, which had been staring at the two throughout their conversation. "You and I sealed the damn fox away again, but it refuses to let me use its chakra without trying to drain away my own, and I can't transform into Kyuubi like the eight-tails host can as long as it continues being hostile."

"Hmm..." Kushina hummed for a bit, tapping her lips, before she made her decision. "I'm pretty sure I can solve your problem, but you'll have to give me permission to do a bit of redesign in here."

"Huh? Uh, sure, ok," Naruto responded. He had an inkling she meant altering this realm that was the juncture of his mind and soul, given that he had created a stronger cage for the Kyuubi without applying any physical changes to the spiral fuinjutsu on his stomach. What she intended to do, he had no idea, but he trusted her. She was his mother.

"Good, good," Kushina nodded, before walking up closer to the cage, staring Kyuubi down despite her relative tininess.

**"Kushina..."** Kyuubi spoke again, after having remained silent for the last few hours. **"What-what are you p-planning on d-doing?"**

Naruto did a double-take. Had the Kyuubi just stuttered?

"Why, Kyuubi-chan, you sound so nervous," Kushina just smiled. Naruto recognised the smile for what it was: the mischievous smile of a tricker who had one last big trick up her sleeve. "You don't want to be my uke again?"

"W-WHAT?" Naruto shrieked. What had his mother just said?

**"D-don't do this, Kushina-sama, please don't!"**The Kyuubi whimpered.

Naruto's jaw dropped. The Kyuubi had just whimpered. The Kyuubi, the mass of malevolent energy that had attacked his home and would have destroyed it if not for the joint efforts of his mother and father, had just whimpered. What. The –

"Change now, Kyuubi-chan," And it was an order, "Or else it'll be the horse again."

The blonde genin of Konoha could only observe as Kushina and the Kyuubi went through a stare-down. Slowly, however, the Kyuubi began to look away, before it...shifted, for the lack of a better word. It started dwindling in size, its form changing from being stretched out horizontally to becoming more height-oriented. Two of its legs retreated into its body, before two more limbs sprouted out of the top of its new shape, becoming humanoid in the process.

The result was a naked girl looking to be in her mid to late teens kneeling on the floor before Kushina, large bare breasts exposed as the new female had her head reared to one side, red hair bordering the color of black touching the ground, exposing her neck for all who were predators to salivate at. Most notable was the single flame-red tail coming out of her body just above her buttocks that was lying against the floor, and two red fox ears that laid flat against her head. "Mistress."

"Ah, your training is finally beginning to kick in," Kushina praised. "I was afraid that I would have to break you again. As it is, you'll be going through punishment again. Trying to grab freedom at the first chance you saw and fatally wounding me in the process, stabbing me through my body with your claws, refusing to make life any easier my son...you've racked up quite a set of punishments for yourself."

"Kyuubi will accept what mistress decides," The fox-turned-girl said, bowing her body down until her head touched the floor.

"Ah, but it won't be me who decides on what to put you through for your insubordination," Kushina replied, as she summoned up a plain, black leather collar with a leash attached to a D-ring on the front. "You decided to go and get yourself sealed in my son, you'll have to deal with the consequences. Naruto-kun, come here and collar your new slave, will you please?"

"Urk."

"Huh?" Kushina turned around, and stared at her son. Surprisingly, he was still standing, but he looked like he might fall over at any second, with the dazed look on his face and glazed eyes. "Oh dear," She giggled, "It looks like I broke him." Looking back at the one-tailed girl, she frowned. "Oh well, when my son recovers, I'll get him to put this collar on you. Won't that be fun, my sweet little uke? Instead of me having to make do with all my toys, you'll finally get the real thing penetrating you." She said all this as she stroked the red-black hair of the being whom she had broken and dominated almost two decades ago.

* * *

><p><strong>No, there isn't going to be any incest. No, there isn't going to be one of those craptastic "Well Naruto's DNA changes because of the Kyuubi's chakra so it's not technically incest!" excuses I see other authors bandy about.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Once more, this story started on The Fanfiction Network (TFF). You can find a link to it at the top of my profile page.**

**Again for reference, this story was started breaking off from about Chapter 519. I'm not going to retcon what I had in mind at the time just for new things that pop up in the manga. Also, because of FFN's atrocious line separation I'll bold author notes.**

* * *

><p>"So, you had the Kyuubi sealed into you when you were about ten, and you were chosen because you had a 'unique' chakra that allowed you to hold the Kyuubi efficiently, I got that right."<p>

"Yes," Kushina nodded, her son having sobered since their earlier conversation.

"Then you grew up and you...you...urk!" It was rather obvious that Naruto was flustered as he looked back and forth between his mother and the nude foxgirl who still had her head pressed to the floor beside the two.

"Aww, isn't that so sweet. I'm making my son embarrassed," Kushina cooed as she pinched his red cheek. "I missed out on doing that to you when you were growing up, so now I'm making up for lost time."

"Moooom!" Naruto protested, drawing away from the red-haired Uzumaki. He shook his finger at the now one-tailed Kyuubi. "Just what did you do?"

"Mou, my son doesn't want to let me entertain myself, dattebane..." Kushina pouted, before brightening up, showing off all the mood swings of a pregnant hormonal woman. "Well, son, when I was dating your father, we had sex – oh, don't give me that face, you don't think I went for artificial insemination, did you? But anyways, we had sex, but then the Third Great Shinobi War happened, and your father got sent to the front lines. The elders forbade me from going with him, not wishing to risk exposing my identity as a jinchuuriki to the other nations."

"Ugh," Naruto palmed his face, just glad his mother hadn't gone into explicit detail about her flings with his father. That was just wrong to hear! "And then what happened?"

"Well, your father and I were already engaged by that time, and I wasn't one to be faithless to my fiancé. So there I was, in Konoha while your father was off to war, and horny as hell for far too long. Then one day, Kyuubi-chan decided to get all pissy and told me to 'let me free you meatbag'."

"And then?" Naruto asked, almost afraid to hear what happened next. His heart was already pounding away in his chest from the stressful situation he had somehow landed in. "Then what happened?"

"My mindscape, my rules," Kushina declared, jabbing her index finger skywards. "I was on a short fuse at the time, and I didn't really care to take its crap, so I decided to strip it of any dignity and forced it into the form you see standing right before you."

"Wha?" Naruto asked, surprised. "I don't see how you go from getting angry at it to making it into some sort of...some sort of foxgirl thing!"

Kushina grinned, "Ah, but she's not just any foxgirl, she's your foxgirl now, son!"

Cue Naruto sputtering again.

The redhead allowed herself a giggle at her son's expense, before explaining herself. "It's quite simple, you know, just psychology. Kyuubi might have just been a mass of malice given a form composed of energy, but even it has an id and ego...uh, let's just say it has a personality if you don't understand what I'm talking about it, albeit a bare-bones one considering all it did was rave about killing and destroying. So I took away its giant fox-like form that it was so prideful of, and turned it into one of those 'meatbags' it loathes so much."

Naruto was beginning to understand what his mother was getting at. "And you made it female because females tend to be, uh..." The words fizzled out on his tongue, as he didn't wish to offend his mother, who was herself of the opposite gender.

"Looked at as weaker, more weak-willed, and easier to break both physically and emotionally?" Kushina asked, amused, eliciting an abashed nod from her son. "Yeah, that was my reasoning at the time. Just another sting to its blow once I started making it be a her. If I had made her male, she would have felt some form of domination over me since females are supposed to be the child-bearer while males tend to be more aggressive, but I wouldn't stand for that."

"Uh...huh," Naruto nodded several times, trying to move the conversation along. "And then you...uh...made her your...slave?"

"Indeed," Kushina responded, as she turned around, and walked over to the silent third person in the conversation.

Kyuubi yelped in pain, her head coming off the floor, as she reacted to Kushina stomping on her tail. The nude girl had little respite, however, as Kushina grabbed her by her long red-black hair, pushing her head upwards and exposing her torso to the room once more, in particular her succulent breasts. "So, vixen," Kushina growled, "Or maybe I should call you bitch, because after my son's done with you you'll be loyal like one, panting along after him looking for attention all the time, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The foxgirl remained silent, warily recognising that as her best option. Anything she might say Kushina would turn against her; while staying silent would still get her into trouble, at least she wouldn't be digging the metaphorical foxhole any deeper. There was still a twitch in her body, obvious repressed fury lying deep inside.

"So, the slut thinks she's too good to answer, huh?" Kushina asked, as she dug the fingernails of her free hand into Kyuubi's shoulder, forcing the kneeling girl off balance. "Funny, weren't you raving about trying to kill my son only just a while ago? Where'd all that tough bravado go, dattabane?"

"Mother," Naruto barked loudly, causing his mother to startle and turn around to look at him. "Don't you think you're-" He stopped mid-sentence, and took a sigh, resting his forehead between two fingers. "Ugh, I was going to ask if this was a bit far, but...she IS the Kyuubi...grrr..."

"Naruto-kun," Kushina started, realising she had practically thrown Naruto out of his comfort zone. "I, I apologise. I wasn't really thinking too clearly earlier." She sighed, "I should have led you into this a bit easier."

Looking back at the rigid form of the foxgirl kneeling underneath her, she reflected over the years, both as a formless resident in her son's body and as a living human being. "After all, I went straight from reuniting with you to this."

She turned back to face Naruto. "But what's done is done, and so you already know about this. That said, no, I'm not going too far. You might not like it, but this creature kneeling at my feet is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. When I first made her into a female human, I decided to break her and train her to be like this, so that she wouldn't pose a threat to me again. Not just mental reconditioning, but also forcing her into sexual submission was also necessary." That, and it had satisfied her bodily urges, as what had happened internally still relieved her pent-up hormones. "But when I gave birth to you, Kyuubi fought for her freedom, and when she had it, she had no problem trying to kill me. Subservient when the situation is against her, but loyal, she is not."

Naruto was torn, looking between his mother, and the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes, and that made all the difference in the world; no longer receiving the visual stimuli of seeing a naked (fox)girl being physically abused, he started thinking about it seriously. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was right: the fox had never once given him an inch of slack in his dealings with it. If he did what she was prodding him into, and he could 'break' the Kyuubi in the form of a human-like foxgirl, then he should ideally be able to control her chakra with ease, without any resistance. Likely he would never actually be able to turn into the Kyuubi, as that required a form of trust between jinchuuriki and bijuu that only Killer Bee and the Hachibi seemed to have truly achieved, but at least he could use his chakra shroud without any drawbacks.

But he needed to do it fast, so he could get out there and head into the war. And while he had tried to fight for his ideals for all his life, having sworn to change the way of the Hyuuga clan to Neji, having sworn to Nagato that he would try to find his own answer for bringing peace to the world, and having his heart tugged by the plights of many others, for once he admitted to himself that committing some unsavoury actions in the name of the greater good might be necessary.

And if he was really honest with himself, it would be nice to slake some of the dark thirst for revenge he had had simultaneously desired and repressed as he had hated the world while growing up, being shunned by the populace of Konoha. Particularly when he would be taking it out on the Kyuubi and her body.

OK, bad thoughts there. And he had started thinking of her as a her and not as an it. That was weird.

Opening his eyes, he gave his mother a cool look. "Alright...what do I do, mother?"

Kushina smirked. Kyuubi, who had risked glancing her eyes sideways, whimpered. That smirk often preceded both pain and this accursed human body of her's getting worked up but often beind denied release.

"This is your mindscape, Naruto, you can do whatever you want in here. Turn this into a bondage dungeon if you want, I'm sure you have an idea of what it looks like if Jiraiya-baka tricked you into reading any of his books." She scowled at the thought of that happening, before continuing to instruct her son on what to do. "However, before anything else, what you should always do is claim your slave, and make it known that she is your property. You could brand her, but I would recommend a collar. It's entirely symbolic, but once you do it she knows there's no turning back." Helpfully, she tugged on Kyuubi's hair, yanking the pseudo-kitsune's head back, exposing the restrained girl's neck.

Naruto took a deep breath, releasing some of his stress as his shoulders sagged, before sucking in some more air. Slowly, he worked himself back into a meditative state. A collar, his mother had recommended...

A collar and leash popped up into his hand, much like the one his mother had earlier held before willing it away. "A plain collar," He stated, motioning to the smooth, black, metal collar, "Because I don't want you getting any idea that you're important enough to warrant something fancy, slave." That word – slave – was written on a tag hanging from the front of the open collar, a D-ring right next to it being the only other adornment on the collar, with the leash hooked to the D-Ring, "And a leash, because as far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than a common dog, a bitch who needs to be lead around like one and taught her place."

Well. His behaviour had gotten deranged rather quickly. He would have to talk to his mother after this was over, because there was no way he was going to allow himself to act like this to girls who weren't the Kyuubi. Nevertheless, he steeled his heart, not allowing Kyuubi's sad-looking red eyes to sway the path of his hands as he put the collar around her neck, then latched it together.

"There's no keyhole in this collar, you know," Naruto spoke as he stood up, causing Kyuubi's confused eyes to follow him. "That means there's no way to unlock this collar. It's in place permanently, and neither my mom or I are just going to will it away. You're stuck in that thing as long as you're sealed in my body." Ah, a horrified look, and some cringing. So he had managed to strike some fear in her. So much for being a creature entirely of malice. Maybe he could teach Kyuubi some new emotions. Ah, there was despair setting in.

"Huzzah!" Kushina pumped her free arm from next to him, sensing she needed to break the mood that Naruto had suddenly brought about in the representation of his mental realm. "Good job, Naruto, but that's only the beginning."

Naruto blinked, suddenly snapping out of the daze he had been in. "Huh – wha? Oh, what, what do you mean, mom?"

Kushina's eyes gleamed. She wouldn't be able to give her son 'The Talk', but what she was about to do would be so much more fun. "I'm fairly sure the Academy must've given you the whole lecture about human body sexuality in your last year. Their curriculum may have changed, but I know they would never leave that out. Unless you skipped it."

Naruto rubbed the side of his head, sheepishly. "Well, I skipped part of it, but ero-sennin made sure I was well-acquainted with it, both the biological science behind it and with his smut."

"Good, good," Kushina nodded, "I didn't want to really review that with you. But," She twirled her fingers, before poking Kyuubi's nipple, pushing against it into the kitsune's breast until she could feel a rib, "You have no practical experience. I would rather you have started out vanilla, but you still need to know how a woman's body works before you can break her. Of course, who says I can't combine the two in a practical demonstration for you?" She grinned as the Kyuubi once more whimpered at her fate, and as Naruto once more sputtered.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto here is somebody who's suddenly gotten drunk on power on his control over the Kyuubi, which you can see given how dark he gets near the end of this snippet. Honestly, I don't think there will be much 'lemon'ish activity for a bit since after Kushina's 'demonstration' it'll basically be Naruto one-sidedly sexually breaking Kyuubi for awhile, before finally he does a system of rewards where if she pleases him he'll give her sex that she can derive pleasure from and have a modicum of control.<strong>

**Speaking of which, I'll probably make Kyuubi-chan show some defiance again next chapter to spice it up. I don't think she had a single line in this chapter and I don't want her turning into a doormat ala what I imagine canon Hinata would be like (and please don't make most of the reviews of this chapter be about canon Hinata, thanks).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more, you can see some discussion notes, etc. on the topic for this on The Fanfiction Forum, in the Restricted Section. A link to the site can be found on my profile page.**

* * *

><p>It started out low, so low that it was barely audible to Naruto, even with his audible senses. However, as it increased in volume, he realised what it was.<p>

Kyuubi was growling.

"Ha! As if I'll break again to you mongr-" She snapped, before Kushina blurred.

Naruto blinked. There his mother was, pinching the Kyuubi's nipple. "Now, now, bitch," Kushina lectured with her other hand, "We were doing so well, you didn't even say a single word while you let Naruto-kun and I talk. Bitches should only be seen, not heard," She wagged with her free index finger, "Unless they have something important to contribute. Like what you _didn't_ have just now. That means punishment time."

"Wha-no, Mi-" Kyuubi let out a cry of pain as Kushina _twisted_, and the foxgirl's upper body tilted over, until suddenly Kushina twisted even more, and the fox-cum-human collapsed on the floor, stomach to the ceiling-

And suddenly Naruto was there, his geta on her bare lower torso, idly noting that she held the precise same seal that he did on her own abdominal region, as if the two were mirror images. With a morbid sense of satisfaction, he also spotted the female laying under his foot letting out a gasp of air as his foot had slammed into her with enough force to knock the breath out of her. He also had to very conspicuously not redden upon catching sight of her bare breasts again, the one quickly reddening as a result of his mother's brief torture session.

"Wow, good work!" Kushina had both her thumbs up, and her teeth were shining (he shuddered at that, as it seemed too close to Maito Gai's 'Nice Guy' pose for comfort). "I didn't think you'd be that fast to take the initiative, but you did." Bending over, she hissed into Kyuubi's face, "You see that, Kyuubi-chan? How does it feel to be pressed down to the floor, not allowed up?"

Naruto could see Kyuubi's face shaking visibly in anger, the muscles of her neck tensing, and even hear her teeth grinding, but she seemed to be restraining herself from an actual outburst. Naruto almost whistled. His mother really had broken the fox in her own time. But like she had stated, he couldn't really expect that to hold. He needed to break the Kyuubi down even further, and then rebuild her as being totally loyal to him...

It was here, when his mind began to churn over the many possibilities, that Uzumaki Naruto could be said to have truly thrown himself into the project of making the Kyuubi no Kitsune his slave.

"I wouldn't say that, mom," He said, and when Kushina looked up with a confused "Huh?", He clarified, letting his foot off of Kyuubi's stomach, planning for what he was about to say next. "She isn't Kyuubi anymore. Now that she's only showing one tail, maybe we should call her..." And here, he donned a foxy, malicious grin, "_Shukaku_."

That did the trick. The foxgirl underneath him tensed, and within a split second jumped at him, her coiled frame providing a great burst of acceleration, her claw-like fingernails ready to tear him apart. The mere comparison of her to her single-tailed sibling had been sure to set her off, and the Kyuubi found herself howling as she leapt.

What she hadn't expected was to be slammed back into the ground again belly up, and she instinctively let out another cry as her nipple was twisted _again_, the skin around the areola reddening even further than before.

"Now, now, Ichibi-chan," Naruto waggled at her with his free hand, his foot also back on her stomach, "Really, trying to fight me won't get you anywhere, Ichi-chan. You may as well just submit to me and give me your power right now." He finished off by punctuating with a grin. Off to the side, Kushina just marveled as she finally understood what her son was saying. The personified Kyuubi didn't, which was why she fell so cleanly into the blonde's trap.

Her face quickly reddening with fury, the newly dubbed Ichibi started yelling at her warden. "Y-you, you, YOU BRAT!" She started, spittle foaming at her mouth as she attempted to break free of her hold. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY KYUUBI, I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU LITTLE HUMANS AND YOUR PETTY GAMES! IT'S MY POWER, I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT! JUST WATCH, I'LL BREAK OUT OF HERE AND RAZE YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE TO NOTHING!"

And Naruto was certain she would have continued to rant had he not bent down with his free hand and twisted her opposite breast, cutting her short as she choked on the sudden pain.

"For somebody who likes to talk about destroying things a lot," Naruto remarked, "You sure don't have a lot of pain tolerance, Ichi-chan. But tell me, did it feel good to let all that out now?" He smirked. "You'll find repeating the same dredge as you always have won't affect me anymore." Suddenly, Naruto found himself chuckling.

"What's so funny?" His mother asked.

"Ah, I was just thinking of what Ero-sennin, Jiraiya-sensei, that is, would do if he were still alive and here to see this," Naruto remarked. "Probably cite it as inspiration for his next book. He did get me to proofread some of his writing, it wouldn't surprise me if he started using my experiences next."

Kushina just sighed. "Under other circumstances, I would have liked to find a way to take him back from beyond the grave just so I could send him back into it." She looked at the one-tailed foxgirl on the floor. Kyuubi, no, Ichibi she supposed she should call her former tenant now, was just about choking, face still red, just from a mere couple of titty twists! Well, Kushina supposed that was what happened when you were an almighty mass of chakra and never had any concept of pain. Even her legs and tail had tried to retract in on herself as if to protect her torso, though that was rather difficult with Naruto's foot planted back onto her gut. "But I guess it'd be hypocritical of me right now to say that."

"I miss Ero-sennin, mom," Naruto said, finally freeing his hands from the newly-dubbed Ichibi's chest. "But really, if he was here right now, everything would have been more chaotic." Kushina just nodded in response, wondering what her son would do next, now that he had let Ichibi go on her rant, only to shut her up, demonstrating how little he had to care about what she said.

Slowly, Naruto allowed Ichibi to recover, her breathing becoming steadier as the seconds passed by. Soon, slit red eyes stopped shaking, and gained focus, warily matching his own gaze. Naruto kept a stony glare at her for several seconds before his heart leapt as the foxgirl averted her eyes. Now that he was no longer single-mindedly dedicated to forcing her submission before his gaze, he found herself admiring her facial features.

Although she had no such whiskers as he did, her dark red hair and fox ears added an exotic appeal to her. If everything his mother had said about her own days as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki panned out for him, and he survived this upcoming war, then surely kinky days would be ahead. He repressed a giggle. Jiraiya had trained him well.

Naruto followed the lithe body of the foxgirl down, skimming past her large bosom, acquainted as he was with it after having handled her a couple of times already in the last few minutes. He made note of her thin torso, and the fox tail that had wrapped around her waist. Appraising the girl he now called Ichibi's tail, he expected he could find a few...uses for it.

And then he froze as he hit a patch of red hair, followed by the...while he had seen the upper bodies of females many, many times, a result of his lecherous sensei's peeping on onsens around the Elemental Nations throughout their training trip, this was his first time seeing a girl's lower body in the flesh. For the first time in dealing with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto hesitated.

Kurama spotted his freezing up, and her lips curled up in a vicious grin. Vaguely, she had the idea her container was trying to play a mind game with her. Well, two could play at that.

* * *

><p><strong>After the previous chapter in which Kyuubi-chan didn't speak at all, and it being like nearly three years since I wrote the last segment, she gets to speak a lot more. The main thrust will probably be a psychological war of words between the two for a while. Naruto holds all the metaphorical power, but KyuubiIchibi still has the power to employ words that sting.**


End file.
